


An Unecessarily Dramatic Campaign

by LocalAquatic



Series: South Park Pairings Collection 1 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay male characters, M/M, Wendy Is A Bit Of A Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: Kenny wasn't a huge fan of Marjorine. At all. Especially now that he only ever sees Butters as Marjorine. It would be fair to say that he misses the old Butters. The REAL Butters. But what will Kenny do when Butters ends up helping out Wendy with a feminist campaign, and how the hell is Eric Cartman involved in this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've decided to have my own little series of oneshots that tell a story.  
> As you might guess, the campaign referenced in Late Night Boat Ride is the setting here, and the return of Marjorine.

How the hell did Kenny get dragged into this?

The tall, blond teen was at Butters’ house, sprawled across his bed. He would have gone to Stan or Kyle’s house, but apparently it had been rumoured that the two had started going out as a couple following a night out, which later turned out to be a boat ride the evening after the noiret had been dumped by Wendy. And snce there was no way he was going to Cartman’s and noone else was really all that friendly towards him, Butters was his only option. And so, here he was, bored out of his mind as his friend kept going on about feminism and equality.

All while wearing a blond wig and a light blue dress that went up to his knees.

Not that Kenny was surprised though. Butters had gotten into cross-dressing during his first year of high school, which was also roughly when he had also come out to Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Craig’s group (he had grown wary of Cartman over the years and as such kept his distance). Of course, he had chosen to breathe life back into an old, brief persona of his, Marjorine, who for all intents and purposes was still pretty much assumed to be a real girl to every girl in South Park High.

_Bitches can’t tell a guy from a girl._

God knows why Butters wanted to get himself into Wendy’s campaign to begin with. Alas, here he was, rehearsing and redrafting chants for the campaign, intended to take place near the South Park Mall, for whatever reason – Kenny didn’t care about this crap.

And yet he did care about Butters. He always looked after him whenever the shorter blond would allow it. Not that Butters had that many people to turn to, given his parents were pretty shitty, Cartman’s just as bad and Stan and Kyle aren’t exactly known for being particularly nice to him. But in this instance, Kenny just had concern for Butters. He didn’t feel like this was what he should be doing. Marjorine was a thing of the past. She deserved to be left there. Kenny couldn’t really give two shits about Butters’ femsona or what ‘she’ did.

And yet here he was.

Of course, it felt odd to think about Butters anymore, without Marjorine crossing his mind. As well as bringing her back, he was more likely Marjorine in public than he was Butters. One benefit of this was one of the obvious – his parents had no idea who this little girl was (which Kenny still found quite odd, given that Butters has never really made an effort to hide any of his dresses, wigs or makeup).

But then where was Butters? The _real_ Butters?

Kenny was obsessed with _that_ Butters. The one he had known when they were kids. The one who was often shy and naïve, but incredibly sweet. So sweet that he’d probably end up killing someone with his kindness and innocence.

“We can all do it!” Butters chanted, only half-heard by Kenny. The shorter blond’s voice was raised in tone only slightly, in order to come across as more ‘feminine’, which, while it brought to mind a more traditional image of subservient women, was at least intentionally feminine, and by God did it fool all the girls.

Kenny rolled over, facing his companion, “Hey…Butters?”

“Well, it’s _Marjorine_ , remember, but yes?” The tone immediately went to the familiar, slightly lower tone Kenny loved – the _Butters_ tone, “What is it, Ken? Do you think I’m goin’ a bit too far with these things? Should I think of somethin’ else to say?”

“Why are you doing this?” Kenny asked flatly, as he raised himself from the bed.

Butter stood there, rubbing at his knuckles like he had been known for doing when he was younger, “Oh, uh, well, I just thought that the girls could always use a little more help and all, and seein’ that Marjorine is still around, I thought-”

“You ARE Marjorine!” Kenny huffed, “Of course ‘she’ is still around! You are the one keeping here around, for fuck’s sake! Look, I just- I don’t think you should be a part of the campaign!”

The shorter blond stared at Kenny for a moment, his face pressed into a somewhat angry yet relaxed expression. His mouth twitched slightly as his eyes also widened in shock and anger.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Kenny’s voice lowered, indicating he was indeed serious, “Don’t you dare try to help out in the campaign next week!”

“And why can’t I, Kenny?” Butters’ voice started to take on a fiercer tone, as his body trembled in fear and frustration. It was almost as if he didn’t know how to react when triggered this way.

“You are a DUDE!” Kenny rapidly swayed his hands up and down, particularly making pauses at Butters’ chest and crotch.

“Not as Marjorine, I’m not!”

“Butters, can’t you see that you are not Marjorine?” Kenny pleaded, hoping to get some sense through his friend’s head, “Over the years, you’ve lost your identity as Butters in favor of…this…” He sighed before pressing on, “Please…where’s Butters? Where’s the Butters I’m friends with?”

_Where’s the Butters I’ve fallen in love with?_

“He’s still around!” Butters countered, “But so is Marjorine, and she is not leaving, no matter what!”

“But-“

“I WILL DO WHAT I WANT KENNETH!”

Taken aback by the sudden exclamation, Kenny recoiled as he watched Butters’ face glow a bright red, both of their hearts beating rapidly.

Where the fuck did Butters learn to scream like that?

Not only that, but he had referred to him as ‘Kenneth’, a name that often went unused by anyone. Anyone other than Butters, who was known for addressing people by their proper names from time to time. But this instance brought about the idea that Butters was furious, and did not feel the need for a casual address.

The taller teen headed towards the door, taking large strides as he did so, “Well, I can see when I’m not wanted!”

“Make sure the door hits you on the way out!” Butters hissed.

Kenny chose not to react to that. It was best not to add insult to injury, or rather in a literal sense, injury to insult. As he left the house, he looked back and up towards Butters bedroom window, before hastily turning back as a tear formed in his right eye.

* * *

Despite everything, Kenny made sure to keep an eye on Butters everyday at school. It was Friday, with the campaign being but only a day away. He couldn’t help himself. Even though he had pissed off his friend, Butters was still worth looking out for, especially when Kenny didn’t trust anyone to be near him. He had begun looking around the school for Cartman, wondering if the fat teen had found his way to Butters so he could force the smaller blond into helping him out in something or-

Wait.

He could hear light giggling, that he knew belonged to Bebe, probably talking to someone.

His mind processing the moment slowly, Kenny stepped forward, making sure to not make a single noise, hopefully to catch on to what they were talking about.

“-well I think perhaps we should put-” Bebe went on.

“What if we decided to-” Wendy suggested.

“I dunno, if we want her in the prime-”

_Creeeaaakkk...._

A loose floorboard.

Fuck.

Both girls turned around sharply, looking directly at Kenny with their faces showing that they were flustered.

“Kenny!” Wendy greeted before gulping and gathering herself, “Hey!”

“Hey, Wendy.” Kenny also acknowledged the other girl in the area, “Hey Bebe.”

“Say, are you gonna come by the South Park Mall tomorrow?” Bebe asked, an odd smile forming at her lips.

Kenny felt like he saw it before. But when he did, he couldn’t recall. Instead of pondering on that, he shrugged in response, “Nah, I’m not really into feminists campaigns…”

The girls chuckled lightly to themselves, briefly catching themselves right then and there. Kenny eyed them suspiciously. What the hell was up with them?

“You really think there’s a feminist campaign?” Wendy scoffed.

Kenny’s eyes widened, “Wait…what?”

Bebe crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers behind her, “We know who Marjorine is, you sick bastards. Who she is, and why she exists. How dare you use Butters like that!”

“Bebe, please, I don’t-”

Wendy shushed him, “The damage is done, Kenny. All these years…’Marjorine’ has just been a ploy, hasn’t she? A plan to dig up dirt on the girls and use it against them!”

Kenny wasn’t even angry, just…confused. What was she going on about?

“Well, we’re not going down without a fight, and one of you is going to pay.” Bebe added, “And what better a target than ‘Marjorine’ herself, huh?”

“Bebe, you girls don’t understand!” Kenny stammered in frustration, “Butters isn’t-”

But Wendy didn’t want to hear him, “Sure he isn’t. Now, I must prepare for my ‘campaign’ tomorrow!”

She sounded cold. Cold and cruel. Almost like…

“Cartman!” Kenny spluttered weakly, getting the girls attention, “Why not get payback on Cartman…?”

“Cartman?” Wendy asked, mockingly coy, “Oh, we have no intentions of hurting him.”

Bebe looked as if she were to speak, but her shoulders were grabbed by the noirette as she was guided out of the school.

From what Kenny could recall, the whole campaign was but a set-up to get revenge on the boys…for something that wasn’t even true in the slightest. It was obvious that the girls saw Marjorine as fulfilling a role for the boys’ gain, rather than her being someone Butters embraced.

Well, now he had to find Butters! 

* * *

Today was the day. The day Butters was to be humiliated in public.

Kenny stood outside South Park Mall, clutching to his parka in anticipation.

Unfortunately, it had been a long afternoon for Kenny yesterday. He had tried his hardest to find Butters after school, but it seemed as if the smaller blond was smart enough to cover his tracks and retreat to somewhere even Kenny wouldn’t know about.

Catching notice of a few familiar faces, Kenny ran up to them, “Guys!” He called.

Stan and Kyle, whose arms were around each others’ shoulders, looked up at the parka-clad teen questionably, “Kenny, dude, what’s up?” The former asked.

“It’s Butters…have you seen him? It’s important.”

“We just spoke to Butters a while ago,” Kyle responded coolly.

“Can you tell me where he is?”

Stan shook his head, “He’s not happy with you.”

“I know that!” Kenny muttered, “But, please, nobody understands, Wendy plans to…”

“Wendy?” Stan perked up slightly, claiming his arm back from Kyle, “What’s with Wendy?”

“There’s no campaign!” Kenny explained, “It was all a ruse to get Butters here so the girls could get revenge on us guys for some stupid shit I’m not even sure is even true regarding Marjorine!”

“Well, we did kinda send Butters into that slumber party when we were kids…” Kyle mused.

“But even then, that was years ago.” Stan interjected, “No way it’s to do with that. And hey, why not pick on Cartman?”

“That’s what I said!” Kenny huffed in frustration, “But Wendy says she doesn’t intend to hurt him.”

“He’s probably a co-conspirator or something…” Kyle commented, a sharp hiss detected in his voice.

Kenny gave them a look of desperation, almost willing enough to get on his knees, “So, guys, please!” he begged, “Tell me where-”

“We women deserve equal rights!” A voice boomed over a megaphone.

Kenny knew that voice anywhere.

Even if the tone was raised, slightly.

Turning around sharply, Kenny caught a glimpse of Butters dressed up as Marjorine standing at the front of the Mall entrance, with a sign nearby with the word ‘feminism’ written hastily on a piece of card with a blue marker along with a crudely drawn thumbs-up. For the occasion, Butters had chosen to wear a loose pink t-shirt with blue shorts that didn’t even cover most of his knees.

Well, Butters didn’t exactly have a great fashion sense.

“Dude…” Stan sounded as if he were about to laugh, and soon he and Kyle were chuckling to themselves.

“Don’t laugh at him!” Kenny whispered angrily in order to not attract any attention, and hit the pair on the arm. Turning back, he let his eyes dart everywhere around Butters, searching for anything that the girls might use in their scheme.

Cartman!

Sure enough, Kenny caught the sight of the fat teen coming out of the mall entrance, hiding behind a few shoppers as he held in his hands a pair of hedge trimmers. Slowly but surely, the overweight teen was making his way closer and closer to Butters, gesturing with the trimmers as if getting ready to devour his prey.

The son of a bitch was going to expose Butters’ body in public!

Oh, no he wasn’t!

Quickly as he could, Kenny tried to make his way through the somewhat large crowd of people who had just recently gathered to hear more of what Butters had to say. As soon as he was in the area, Butters looked over at him angrily as he stopped talking.

“Butters…” Kenny warned, looking over at Cartman, who positioned the trimmers a few mere inches away from Butters, “Come here…”

Butters was not smart enough to follow Kenny’s graze, and just looked back at him, blankly, “Get out, Ken…” His voice was weary, as if he was scared of something. Most likely of Kenny.

“Go ahead, Kenny, scram!” Bebe ordered, as she and Wendy approached where Cartman was situated (as if to cloud Butters’ view of the fat teen).

But Kenny’s eyes were still on the hedge trimmers, as Cartman inched closer and closer, ready to cut Butter’s skirt…and…

“NO!” Kenny yelled as he jumped forward, knocking into Butters and tackling him to the ground. The two lay on the ground for a few seconds, both panting rapidly from how sudden the moment really was. But Kenny could have sworn his pants felt looser than usual…

Dammit.

As he stood up, he realized that Cartman’s trimmers had somehow snagged onto his pants, thus cutting them instead of Butters’ skirt.

_Well, at least it was me._

“Fucking hell!” Cartman cursed, throwing the trimmers on the ground, “I fucking missed! Fuck!”

“Dammit Kenny!” Bebe exclaimed in anger, as everyone else left the scene, “We just had him!”

“Wait, what…?” Butters gasped as he rose from the ground, “What’s going on?”

Kenny scoffed, “Wendy, Bebe, and Cartman had set up a fake campaign for you to take part in so they could get revenge on you for apparently dressing up as a girl so you could give us guys some gossip or some shit.”

“Really?” Butters sounded like he was whimpering.

“Yeah, but you’re alright, now.” Kenny sighed happily as he held Butters’ hand without thinking.

“Hey, Ken?” Butters began, not even shying away from the hand-holding.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” The shorter blond looked up at him with big blue eyes, “Y’know, for being a fool and going along with this stupid thing.

Kenny smiled at him, and pulled him in for a hug, “Hey now…it wasn’t your fault…it’s OK. Now how about we go get you home?”

“Sure!” Butters beamed, “I’d very much like to get out of these clothes. You know I think I’ve had enough of Marjorine.”

_Score!!!_

But as the two started to walk home, Butters looked down, “Hey, Ken, since your pants are ripped, do you wanna wear my-” He gestured to the skirt, covered by the t-shirt, which would cover Butters’ legs rather fine should Kenny have accepted.

Instead he got the predicted answer.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“OK.” Butters hummed.

Kenny looked back over at the boy, “Hey…” he cooed, “C’mere…”

His fingers resting on Butters’ jaw, he guided his companion’s lips to press against his, sealing a firm kiss between the two.

After what seemed like a minute, Butters was the first to pull back, blushing slightly as the two happily strolled home.


End file.
